The Legend of Augustus
by EnvyNV
Summary: He never wanted any of this to happen. His memory's gone, his name's tainted, and his family's been murdered. He makes a deal with the person who banished him from his childhood home, to fight almighty sorcerer, Ravana. But, of course, with every victory, there must come a sacrifice...
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Augustus:

He never wanted any of this to happen. His memory's gone, his name's tainted, and his family's been murdered. He makes a deal with the person who banished him from his childhood home, to fight almighty sorcerer, Ravana. But, of course, with every victory, there must come a sacrifice... / "Ah. The legendary Augustus... I hope you are half a man as your myths say you are." "Please, pretty lady. Call me Legend... or Austin, perhaps."

**Heeeeey people. My new story! For those of you who actually watch movies nowadays, this isn't going to be EXACTLY like the movie, that'd make it extremely boring. Maybe a couple of key details I've stolen from it but NOTHING else. Those of you who don't know will hate me after I tell you where I got the idea from: Hercules (the movie) (2014).**

**So... please don't murder me. I just realized how stupid I was acting. I wanted an action-y storyline but can't write hand-to-hand combat. SO I decided to do what I'm best at: sword fighting. This takes place somewhere that's kind of a combination of both the olden times AND modern times.**

**Btw, the FIRST italics part-thing is a flashback. The SECOND one is... well... read to find out c; I put them both in there for you to get an inside on Austin/Augustine's mind.**

**Don't be too harsh and don't hate it too much. :P**

**NOTE: If I don't update much, I'm really sorry. School sucks. *pouts* Don't worry, I've prewritten the first couple chaps, so I'll get them up soon :).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Athens<p>

_"You are so much like Dad... it's remarkable, really."_

_"Daddy? Where is Daddy?"_

_"Um... Daddy is the heavens, Augustus. He's watching upon us, proud of what you've become."_

_"Rory, what does dat mean?"_

_"My name is Aurora, Augustus. It means that he wants you to become what you want to be, not what others are pressuring you into doing."_

_"Mommy says my name is Austin!"_

_"Father—er, _Daddy_ named you Augustus. Mommy calls you that so she can try to let go of the last remains of The Champion."_

_"The Champion?"_

_"Our father, Augustus. However, I will not follow. He named you a defender and defender you shall be. Mother refuses to call you so because it reminds her too much of our father."_

_"But where is Daddy?! I want Daddy!"_

_"Augustus, Augustus, please—__"_

_"MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_"Augustus!"_

_"My name is Austin! Mommy said so!"_

_"Mommy is a liar! She said that Father never loved us! But I know better. He... he did, and does! He would've left Mother before we were born if he didn't."_

_"He... left?"_

_"NO! Um, he, um, he's a god! Yes, and he has many responsibilities as a god. That is why he is never here. He loves us dearly."_

_"Wow! He's God?"_

_"He's _a_ God. The most powerful, actually. He only left to protect us. There are bad people out there, Augustus; and you must learn to know who to trust."_

_"Can I trust you?"_

_"Of course, Augustus. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Rory."_

* * *

><p><em>"I was beginning to question whether or not you actually a son of the most powerful of gods..." a voice crooned from above him.<em>

_Augustine's sharp eyes inspected the large chasm above and around him. Red-brown ragged edges and walls jarred out from every direction. The air smelled of manure and platinum, the ground dusted with gray pebbles. _

_He glanced down at himself, realizing he was in full-body armor. Silver metal stuck against his body as if afraid he would suddenly disappear. His favorite sword was present in his right hand, his legs in a fighting stance. He straightened._

_"Where am I?" His voice echoed repeatedly in the hollow space._

_A figure emerged from the death-worthy shadows. Pure-white skin, hair, and beard; cold, menacing ice-colored eyes; a blood-red robe withering down to his gold-plated shoes..._

_"Euripides," Augustus growled. "What is the meaning of this?"_

_"Old friend," Euripides said, smirk planted firmly on his lips. "I simply called upon our old oracle, Caiside, to send you a message. You are having a lucid dream, I assume?"_

_"Go away, traitor." Augustus spat, his legs moving him closer to the edge. "I was banished from Athens because of you."_

_"That was not me. It was the convicting of your family's murder."_

_"My sister, mother, and grandmother were in that house, that night. I was not. I do not remember anything of that night—__I was framed!"_

_"By whom?"_

_"This is what really irritates me," Augustine said. "_You_ framed me. When I awoke I was already in chains! I did not even get to speak before you ordered my execution."_

_"I did no such thing."_

_"LIES!" Augustus yelled, slamming the butt of his sword against the rock wall. His voice was filled with hatred, anger, and sadness. "You took everything from me and now you believe I will help you..." He chuckled bitterly. "Put it all on the platform!"_

_"Gladly," Euripides said. He spread his arms and an image fluttered into view. It was of Athens, the village blackened and the wooden houses torn down to rubble. Thousands of families lay dead on the streets, fewer and fewer people alive to grieve. A small bust of fire in the middle of havoc, surrounded by__—__at most__—__sixty people, already going through a famine._

_Augustus felt a tug at his lower abdomen as he watched more innocent villagers fall. He shook his head in an attempt to clear the visions of horror his old enemy had just shown him._

_"Yes," Euripides said. "Athens is falling apart. Too many of our soldiers have died in service. Our last line of defense is made up entirely of farmers and merchants. If they fall then Athens is finished."_

_He let out a ragged breath. "How many?" He croaked._

_"300, at most. Not a whole elite but I figure you and your comrades can deal with them. I believe with your help, Athens can rise to its full glory once more."_

_"What do we get in return?"_

_"For you or your... allies?" He said the words 'allies' like it tasted sour._

_"Both."_

_"Well, for your allies I suppose gold is enough?"_

_"How much?"_

_"All their weights, including their battle armor, combined. Split equally, I presume."_

_He breath came out heavy. "And me?"_

_"You have a choice. Either you join your comrades in the gold... or..."_

_"Or?"_

_"Your sentence can be lifted."_

_He choked. "_What?_"_

_Euripides chuckled. "Yes, I'm surprised as well. However, if you choose, your banishment can longer exist and you can live in a brand new, remodeled Athens. Settle down, stand at the alter, have children... All yours."_

_"And if I say no?"_

_"Then your childhood home shall be in ruins before the next autumn equinox."_

_He sighed, his mind racing with possibilities. This could be a trap... he could be leading me into a cage where he's wanted me for a decade already. But he could also be sincere... I could have a family of my own. Avenge my family... Or as soon as I agree he'll slaughter me. My options?_

_Say yes, risk getting killed, but could possibly earn the right to settle down without the feds on my tail._

_Say no, have my childhood home destroyed, continuously get blamed for the murder of my family _AND _Athens._

_His mind began to throb and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Which was more worth it? Possibly earn a family of his own, or keep his life off the line?_

_"Time is ticking," Euripides sighed. "You do not need to tell me now, you simply need to return to Athens—if the answer is yes—__in three days. If the answer is no, get as far from Athens as you can so you do not get caught in the crossfire."_

_"Who are we up against?" Augustus asked._

_"A sorcerer," the king traced his hand over the sharp edges of the cavern. "Ravana. Rumors say that he can manipulate the minds of his enemies; make them forget who they are fighting for."_

_"That would be useful," he commented lowly._

_"Indeed. If you and your comrades cannot handle it... well..."_

_"We can handle it," Augustine insisted._

_"So I assume that is a yes?"_

_Legend hesitated. "The risks are high..."_

_"Is that a no?"_

_"I have three days to decide, no?"_

_"You have three days to arrive to Athens. Depending on where you are affects how much time you have."_

_"I have an Amazonian warrior on my side. She can get me to Athens in no time at all."_

_"Yes? No? What will it be... Hero?"_

_A chance to have a family of my own... or avoid the risk of getting beheaded. My friends... they would not forgive me if I decided to help him for selfish reasons. I need to get something bigger and better than gold..._

_"A bargain," Augustus decided. "Finer than gold; I know you have it the ability. There is no question."_

_"What do you want?" Euripides hissed._

_"Ciara would want the finest arrows in all of Greece, wielded by Hephaestus, the god of forges, himself! Elias would want his own temple to recite his visions. Rochus would want a spot in the _Wielder's Apprentice, _I have no doubt. Ryker would want to be the town's crier, or a well-known writer for _Athinás Efimerída Kathimeriná_—__his own section would be wonderful. Dallas would want his own line of armor... hm, Armor Ntállas would be an amazing name, does it not? And me... I will settle with having my banishment revoked. That is all."_

_"I don't suppose you want to be my heir to the throne once I reach my demise, as well?" The king asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"I do not want to rule Athens," Augustus agreed. "I want to save it."_

_"It is a yes, then?"_

_He pressed his lips together before sighing. He stretched his hand out. Euripides gripped it. "It's a yes."_

* * *

><p><em>"Fire!"<em>

Ciara, Dallas, Elias, and Rochus all followed his commands, stepping from out of the shadows. Ciara shot a dozen silver arrows at 14 of his men. Dallas growled and tackled whoever came by. Rochus flicked his wrist and suddenly another six men were down. Elias just swung his ax casually and killed three men without turning around.

Augustus himself stood proud and tall as the pirate continuously sent more and more without concern of defeat. Once his line became less than ten men Augustus felt searing pain in his right shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he swung his club underhand and the pirate crumbled like Athens. He huffed out a breath and swiped the soot-covered male off him like dust.

He walked out onto the empty battlefield and smirked. "Let the kid go and maybe we'll decide to be merciful."

The lead raider gulped. "Never," he said, obviously attempting to appear brave through his shaky voice.

"Rochus, Ciara," Augustine called.

For some reason, the remaining men were skewered by arrows and switch hand daggers.

Ciara slid down from her post and pierced the rope that held the talker in place. "Next time," she said, her tone stern, "try not to get kidnapped."

His nephew swallowed, gasping as if he'd gone three minutes without breathing. "Yes, milady. Thank you, milady."

Ciara made a sound of approval, which in turn, made the combatant roll his eyes. "Ryker," Augustus shook his head. "What have I told you about challenges?"

"Only accept if you know you will win," the sandy-haired teenager muttered.

He smirked. "Correct. Learn how to fight before fighting."

"You never let me!" His nephew protested.

"You're a talker," Elias joined, cleaning his ax. "Not a warrior."

"But he can be." Ciara disagreed, slipping her bow onto her back. She looked Ryker in the eyes. "Do you want to become a fighter? A mercenary?"

"Yes."

"Then don't let _anyone_," she shot Augustus a look over her shoulder, "tell you otherwise. You have to train, though."

"Might as well find another place to set up camp." Elias said. "It's getting late."

Dallas grunted and stood in a stance like a wild animal. His eyes flashed across the hills of green and orange, trying to find a new victim.

"Easy," Augustus smiled slightly. "We'll find a new war to fight."

"But _what_?" Rochus said, his eyes filled with an emotion the legend could not understand. "We fight wars everyday without getting any glory or having any purpose. What side to we fight for?"

"Ourselves." Ciara glared at him. "We do not need to pick sides. We fight to survive, and spread the Legend of Augustus. _Not_ because we want glory."

"I never understood that," Elias commented. "I thought you hated your title."

"'Augustus: The Warrior,'" Ryker put in helpfully.

"I do not know what to think of it. I do not hate it, I simply prefer my other name."

"'Austin,'" his nephew told them, his tone slightly confused. "Why such a plain name, Uncle? You're known as a warrior! Not a simple villager."

Dallas made a rumbling sound in his chest, moving his head as if he agreed.

"I know," Augustus said. "But have you ever thought that instead of a fighter, you'd prefer living as a villager?"

"No," Rochus said immediately. At all the strange looks, he explained, "Because if I was a villager, I'd be murdered within seconds. All of our ancient homes were destroyed because of war, civilization, and greed. I'd rather be out here, protecting the safety of my family; instead of cowering in a place that would burn to the ground."

"Nice speech," Elias remarked, not at all affected by what he had just revealed to all of them. "I'd rather put it this way: If I was a villager, then I'd be a coward, waiting for a rescue that would never come. See? Short and straight to the point."

Ciara rolled her eyes and knelt down toward the soil. She inspected the ground for a moment, eyes narrowing and widening during so. "Chariots. Carried from, at most, two miles do south." She pointed in a direction toward Augustine's right. "The port they got it from must've been helping the pirates... or were slaughtered by the latter."

"And the Amazon Warrior strikes again," Elias smirked. "Always the servant of Diana."

"Huntress and Artemis, you fool!" Ciara screamed at him. She took a deep breath and met Augustine's eyes. "We can find the remains of a broken city, or we can find a new alliance. Do you suggest we take that chance?"

Augustus pressed his lips together, unconvinced. "What're the risks?"

"For the former: none. Perhaps an ambush or a trap but I do not see any other places the enemy could hide. For the latter: they could take us hostage. We've dealt with both before."

He turned to Rochus. "Take Dallas and make sure that the city is safe. Report back if it is empty or trying to repair itself."

Rochus nodded, motioning Dallas to follow. As always, Dallas looked to The Warrior for reassurance.

"Yes, my friend. Go with him."

He grunted and marched down the hill with Dallas. Augustine's eyes caught movement toward the west. He squinted his eyes; for a moment, he saw a large figure looming above the small valley lands. Then it disappeared.

"Ciara, Elias, west. Call for reinforcements if you spot ANYTHING. Understood?"

"Yes, Augustus," Ciara and Elias chorused, weapons at ready. They moved stealthily toward the hill he had spotted the silhouette. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it or if it was a trick for the ambush, but he wasn't going to risk it.

He turned to Ryker. "Tell me: Do you want to become a warrior? To follow my legacy?"

"Yes, Uncle Austin."

He smiled lopsidedly. "Then let's train."

* * *

><p>Augustus bit his lip, inspecting the empty chariot. It was a beautiful creation, blood red with swirls of golden waves cascading smoothly along the edges like wind chimes. A large circular mold of silver was engraved in the front and back of the medieval ride. The wheels seemed to be made of both wood and bronze, a strange combination, but not necessarily the most horrible one.<p>

Yes, Augustus thought. Ciara can shoot her Amazonian arrows while Rochus flicks ninja stars. Dallas can drive. Only Elias and I will ride alone.

"Where did you find it?" He asked the 'blessing of Artemis'.

She pointed toward the very center of the broken city. "After we came out with nothing toward the west, we joined Rochus and Dallas in the city. All of us recognized the shimmering of chariot immediately. We were trained as such."

Augustus nodded, looking at Elias. "What do you see?"

"'Arrow and Spear shall cross paths.'" The seer recited. "Arrow is no doubt our own Amazon warrior. Spear, however, can be anyone. The gods only reveal what they wish us to see. We will have to wait in order to find out."

"Anything else?" Ryker asked, eying Dallas trying to sniff his way to the remaining corpses.

The ax-handler tilted his head, his eyes turning gold. The fog cleared. "'Strength will lead Lost and Found to Hell.'"

"Lost and Found?" Rochus said, his facial expression grim. "What the hell is that? A poem?"

"A prophecy," Ryker corrected. "What does it mean? _Hell_?"

"It means two people are going to be mislead by a person they thought they could trust." Elias said calmly, continuously jabbing his weapon in seemingly random directions. "Though it could also mean you go to Hades the wrong way."

"To hell with that!" Rochus exclaimed. "We should be worrying about how we can move this chariot without a horse not some blasted poem!"

Ciara knelt down to the ground and studied the wheels carefully. "Wood and steel," she said. "With a good push I'd say this could go about a mile on its own—not uphill, though."

Augustine narrowed his eyes. "We cannot last at all with one bloody mile, Ciara. Is there any way we can move faster?"

"No, Augustus. You were raised in the army long enough to know that this chariot isn't going anywhere without a horse."

Dallas actually looked offended and grunted, gesturing to himself as if saying, _Hey! I'm _right_ here!_

The warrior shook his head. "No, my friend. I will not allow you to carry all of us in that chariot for so many miles."

"Then what do _you _suggest, _Hero_?" Rochus sneered.

He turned to Ryker. "You know this territory even better than someone who's been trained to live in the wild. What's our best bet?"

His nephew scanned the area and sighed. "There's enough woods around here to keep the chariot hidden. I'd say the only thing we can do is to travel on foot and only use the chariot for when we are in battle."

"The kid has a point," Elias called out. "I see clearly a marsh that we can hide this huge thing in. The thing I _don't_ see is where we're going to go. I see no civilization here for at least another three miles."

"Wilderness?" Augustus said.

Ciara nocked an arrow and shot it across the bowl-shaped plain and it fell into the deep chasm. "Another two days if we continue that way." She aimed for another hill. This time, though, it made its mark right in the center of the grassy sand-colored hill. She slipped her bow onto her back and nodded in the direction of her latest target practice. "Two days at most to get out of this place if we go that way. If my instincts are correct—and they always are—we'll reach a small lake by sundown. We can refill then head east toward society."

Rochus whistled. "Damn, girl. How'd you figure all that out by just shooting an arrow?"

"I carry the blessing of Artemis," Ciara said in a 'how do you not already know this?' tone. "Her huntresses follow her always; and we've been taught specifically to know anything and everything about the environment we are in. Also to always know where to go, if lost or unsure."

"Did you... um... _prepare _that or...?" Elias said.

Ciara glared daggers at him and Ryker cleared his throat. "Well then! Let's get a move on! Uncle?"

"I agree," Augustus announced. "We head do North, and then fill up on water... assuming the lake does not contain saltwater. We find Progress and move forward as we always do."

"What _is _that way?" Rochus asked, fingering his stake-like knives.

Ciara looked at their leader with uncertain eyes. She had been told beforehand about his dream and had protested that it could be a trap. Augustus agreed, but told her the prizes they all could earn. Her eyes had glazed over and, with great discomfort, reluctantly concurred.

"Athens," he answered his comrade. "I've made a deal with King Euripides."

"You _what_?!" Ryker, Elias, and Rochus shouted.

"You were banned!" Rochus argued.

"What was the deal?" Ryker asked.

"My vision!" Elias said.

Augustus sighed. "I know this is chaos; everything we've been through and believed will be broken. The deal is very hardcore... but I believe all of you will be pleased."

"Doubtful," Rochus coughed.

He gave him a glare and sighed. "You know I will not change my mind. We are going to hide this chariot, join King Euripide's forces, and defeat the evil Ravana."

"Wait!" Ryker cried, hastily bring out his small notepad. "So the Great Augustus defeats Ravana... King Euripides... Athens in jeopardy... chariot..."

Elias just rolled his eyes. "So what're we waiting for?! We're goin' to Athens!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First chap is DONE! <strong>

**So let me explain something: I put up a vote on the last chap of my last story to see which story I would write. But when I got to writing them... they sucked, to say the least. I was really happy with Hurricane until I realized I was turning it into a crossover. And I know that crossovers NEVER get as much publicity as the originals do.**

**I'm honestly a little nervous to see what you guys think of this story 'cause I'm excited about this storyline and don't know if you guys will like it...**

**But if you're a new reader to my stories: Hi! I'm Envy and I like warm hugs! c:**

**I'm always here if you need someone to talk to! I don't judge. And, again if you're new, I write extremely random disclaimers like I'm about to do! :)**

**(Random Sentence: Originally, these were too versions of the first chapter. Then I decided to be a troll and combine them. Tell me if I completely failed!)**

**Disclaimer****—**

***Takes place after LD&LC***

**Ally: WHO IS THIS CIARA GIRL?!**

**Trish: WHY AM I NOT EVEN **_**MENTIONED**_** IN THIS STORY?!**

**Dez: *pouts* Where am I?**

**Austin: YEAH! I'M A WARRIOR! *flexes muscles***

**Me: *winces* Yeah... hehe funny story... I kinda forgot about you Trish...**

**Trish: WHAT?!**

**Me: Sorry! I already have Dez's and Ally's spot planned (please be patient) but I sorta forgot about Trish until this disclaimer... Hehe, whoops.**

**Trish: WHOOPS!?**

**Dez: Ooh! What's my spot?**

**Ally: YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER WHO CIARA IS!**

**Me: It's Kira, Als. *rolls eyes***

**Austin: THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HER!**

**Me: Too bad! *sticks tongue out***

**Ally: Kira?! Why is Kira there?!**

**Trish: YOU FORGOT ME?!**

**Dez: Ooh! *snaps fingers in 'Z' shape* Dah-rah-ma!**

**All of us: *look at Dez weirdly***

**Dez: What?**

**Austin: I agree with Als, though. Why'd you put Kira there?**

**Me: *shrugs* I don't really like Brooke and after her, Kira is the toughest girlfriend you've had. No offense, Ally.**

**Ally: You know just because you say 'no offense' that doesn't mean it's **_**not **_**offensive.**

**Austin: Hey! I've had tough girlfriends before!**

**Ally: You have? *crosses arms***

**Austin: Um****—****um, um... *looks at Dez***

**Dez: Sorry, buddy. *puts hand on shoulder* You're on you're own.**

**Trish: Can we focus on the **_**real **_**problem here? *points at me* SHE FORGOT ME!**

**Me: I said sorry! And I already found a role for you!**

**Trish: Ooh what is it?**

**Me: *sing-songs* **_**Spoilers!**_

**Dez: Oh snap!**

**Ally: *glaring at Austin* Eh hem.**

**Austin: Um... you don't compare to any of them?**

**Ally: Why do I hear question in your voice?**

**Dez: And that folks is how Austin Moon died by the hands of his girlfriend...**

**Me: It was a tragic loss that made America sob...**

**Trish: And made Trish de la Rosa lose the only job she ever liked... *glares at Ally* That's a lot, Als!**

**Austin: Still my nickname!**

**Ally: You have 10 seconds to run****—**

**Me: Or 10 seconds to do my disclaimer! Your choice...**

**Austin: *speaking really fast* Envy doesn't own anything recognize! She doesn't even own the storyline, she just tweaked it a bit! That belongs to the creators of Hercules (2014) (movie)! She gives full credit to them and Kevin & Heath! *pants***

**Me: *flicks wrist***

**Ally: 9... *blinks* *looks around* What... where... where are we?!**

**Austin: *runs over to me* *hugs me* THANK YOU!**

**Me: Meh. No prob. ALLY HE'S HAD MORE GIRLFRIENDS THAN YOU KNOW.**

**Ally: **_**What?!**_

**Austin: ENVY!**

**Me: *smirks* Byeeee! *flashes out***

**Haha, I'm so mean... *smiles evilly***

**Soooooo... hi again? I dunno... ANYWAYS usually I have like a little tid bit or something and now...**

**Oh wait, I do!**

**PJO FANS MUST READ THIS! So, so. If you've read the Last Olympian more than once (which you should, it's really good) Michael Yew mentions an Apollo camper named Austin during the Battle of Manhattan. Coincidence?! I think not!**

**It's official everyone: Austin Moon is a demigod! Wooooooo!**

**Use that as you will! ;)**

**Person I think you should check out: My FF and Twitter bestie, maddiegirl56! That girl is amazing and keeps me up to date on all things R5! Her story 'When You Force A Friendship' is SO FREAKING AWESOME THAT IT'S UP THERE WITH THE MOST-REVIEWED STORIES IN THE A&A ARCHIVE! GO HELP HER MAKE IT TO 1,000!**

**I have a million ideas and sooo little time. I will try to please all of you amazing fanfictioners as much as I can. Just please be patient.**

**Another thing: I ship Brase now. I used to be like, Meh, whatever. But NOW, I think they are freakin' adorable together and am working on a Brase one-shot. If I get inspiration, I might write a Lab Rats story... but I highly doubt it.**

**I haven't decided on what PJO story to work on so...**

**Please review or PM me! Tell me whatcha think! Stay Rossome c:! EnvyNV out!**


	2. Temple of Hera

The Legend of Augustus:

Chapter 2: Temple of Hera

**Augustine's heart clenched** at the sight of so many villagers dead. He and his comrades, Ciara, Rochus, Dallas, Elias, and his nephew, Ryker had all made it to Athens with one day to spare. The dream with Euripides still as sharp and clear as it was two nights ago. They'd walked until their feet were sore and the silver city stood out in the distance.

He felt like an outsider as he walked past mourning families, with no more food than the amount of horses they'd had on their journey, in full-body armor. He knew the others felt the same way. He shook his head to rid the thoughts away. No! I should not be focusing on sympathy! I should be preparing myself for betrayal. Why did he feel as if those were going to be his last words?

His Amazonian friend shot arrows toward the heartless thugs in the village, waiting for the perfect moment to claim her victims. He wasn't going to lie when he said he was impressed—Ciara wasn't one to help the innocent. But he also knew that this was most likely the last time they'd walk through the hamlet as complete strangers. According to King Euripides (he tried not to think his name with spite), Augustus and his warriors were Athens's only hope.

_He _hoped that the Athenian Militia was not as inexperienced as the king was making it out to seem.

He heard Dallas growling and grumbling from behind him, staring randomly at some of the settlers. He gave a warning stare at Rochus to make him stay in place; he got a nod of reassurance in return.

They reached the shrine to Hera, next to of which was the home of Euripides—the finest and most guarded facility in Athens. His eyes caught movement in front of large household and he saw golden-plated soldiers standing erect in front of the mansion. He eyed three ratweilers being held back by another guard. Ciara nodded as if she knew what he was thinking.

Blasted dogs.

His lips morphed into a straight line as he inspected the home like a battle plan. He noticed flaws in the alignment and saw that the simplest of outlaws could find their way in and out easily. He looked at Rochus from the corner of his eye and knew he agreed.

Elias himself looked affronted as he watched some of the townspeople mock and hiss about made-up prophecies. A good kick from Ciara made him look away with a huff.

A small boy with white-blonde hair stood accordingly next to the largest guard available. Augustus raised his eyebrows when the boy beamed at him. Who the Hell was this boy and why was he grinning like a maniac?

Finally they reached the forum and the head guard stepped forward. "The Great Augustus and... others?"

Rochus opened his mouth to say something (most likely "Others?!") but Ryker elbowed him. "Yes!" He yelped, glaring at the knife-wielder.

"Names?" The guard spoke gruffly.

"Augustus," he said, "Rochus, Ciara, Elias, Dallas, and Ryker." Pointing as he did so.

"Welcome to Athens. My name is Hektor, and this young man," he motioned to the blonde boy, "is Alcaeus, son of King Euripides, second in line for the throne."

Augustine's thoughts filled with surprise. That old guy had kids? Who'd be that desperate?

Luckily, though, Ciara addressed the issue much more politely than he. "Chief Hektor, when did King Euripides have kids?"

"Many years ago. His queen died from poisoning... no one knows who or why she was killed."

I bet he gave her the poison himself. That dirty lying—

The blonde boy—excuse him, _Alcaeus_—jumped forward, interrupting his thoughts. "HI! Oh Gods of Olympus I'm actually meeting the Great Augustus! I know all your achievements by heart! I knew you'd come! I knew it! I knew it!"

Hektor cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Prince Alcaeus has been expecting you to return ever since he first heard of your quests. He influenced King Euripides's decision to invite you back."

The warrior smiled a little forcedly at the young boy. He didn't have any hostile reasons to try to get him murder... perhaps this call-back wasn't a trap. But he still could not trust him one-hundred percent... no matter how innocent or credulous they may seem. He'd learned to trust his instinct and at the moment, his instinct was to leave whilst they still had the chance.

His daydream was cut short when Chief Hektor continued to speak, "He has spoken fondly about you to his sister... well, I know you've met her before."

His throat was suddenly at a dead end as his mind flashed back to that night. Before he could started an open-mouthed reminiscence, he shook his head. "Yes, ah... Princess Ally." He managed.

"Princess Alexandra," Hektor corrected. "I do believe you two were quite smitten before you were convicted."

He felt himself turn red and cursed Aphrodite. No! I am _not _some other lovesick teenager! I am Augustus! Survivor of the Battle of Crossbones! I am NOT going to surrender to your workings! He forced the blush down. "I don't suppose my name is spoken fondly in the House of Euripides."

"By the king? No. By the princess? Well. I suppose you'll have to find out."

His curiosity almost took over his better judgment, but then he closed his eyes, clearing his mind. I am here only to serve as the supposed savior of Athens. My job is to save my childhood home from eternal darkness. I CAN not and WILL not fall at the feet of another pretty face. Though his heart felt heavy, he lifted his head and looked at all the passersby in the eye.

"Come," Hektor said. He gestured for the golden, drakon-encrusted doors to be opened. "Welcome to the House of Euripides."

His eyes scoured the walls of the royalty-worthy home. Paintings by the finest artists in Greece hung in complete synchronization, depicting art of the gods, the most important figures of the entire empire, and of King Euripides himself. The walls were only a shade lighter than Hades's realm and fragile vases and other pottery set up at mahogany tables in between rooms.

The floor felt solid, which was not an easy feat in Greece. Gentle rags of various colors covered the entire hallway, and he was unsure of whether or not they were attempting to mimic what was 'supposedly' inside the Parthenon.

His surprisingly quiet friends were shuffling behind him in unease, he knew they had the same feeling he did: caprice. The suspicion that something—some_one_—would stab them in the back at any moment. He knew that as long as they stayed in Athens, they had to watch out more than every. "This is enemy territory," everything in his body seemed to screaming. "Turn back!" He ignored it and took a glance behind him.

Ciara was eyeing all the guards with distaste, as if one of them was about to turn into a Chimera or Echidna any second. Rochus was watching Dallas with a careful eye. (Good, he thought.) Ryker was scribbling away in his notebook, almost plowing into Rochus. Elias was just calmly shining and sharpening his club. (Seriously, _why _does he always sharpen that thing?!) He noticed a guard looking the Amazon (Ciara) up and down. Startling enough, an arrow was suddenly lodged into the floor he'd been walking two seconds before.

Augustus smirked. Try to mess with my team, bud, and you'll pay the consequences.

They finally reached the end of the hallway and Hektor waved them in. Three all-high-and-mighty chairs stood on a pedestal. The largest had a colossal clam-shaped gold wing, expanding out and over into a small green pearl. The smallest had the simplest design: dirt-brown with hazel swirls of crescents on the rim. The back was made of leather, he could tell, and the seat the stereotypical red butt-cushion. The medium-sized throne was a cross between blood-red and silver. Streaks of both colors painted the high-backed chair as if an artist decided to do abstract. On the bottom was a yellowish fabric plated into solid braids.

Two thrones were currently occupied; and an elated Alcaeus fixed that by skipping over to the smallest throne and sitting down.

With great reluctance, he leant down to one knee and tried to stay balanced in his armor. The others followed his lead.

King Euripides looked exactly as he had in his dream: cold blue eyes, solid white robe matching his hair, solid-gold boots, and emotionless smile. He stood from his seat and walked slowly to meet them.

"Augustus," he said finally. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd return."

"Neither did I," agreed the warrior. "But at those wonderful stakes you promised me... how could I refuse?"

"A family," Euripides said. "_That _is what I promised _you_. I would've never believed anyone who said that the famous _Augustus _desires a family of his own."

He felt a pair of chocolate eyes boring into the side of his head but said nothing.

"Introduce me, Great Augustus. I want to meet these... friends of yours."

He stood but did not dare take his eyes off the king, narrowing his eyes as he did so. "Ciara, Amazonian Warrior," she stood, "Rochus, the best dagger-user I know," he stood, "Elias, seer; Dallas, greatest line of defense; and Ryker, my own nephew and teller of my achievements. None of which are lies."

"No," Euripides agreed. "But I never said they were." He turned to his friends with a smile that held no warmth. "Welcome to Athens, companions to Augustus. I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing your way around."

"Actually," put in an angelic voice that made Augustine's eyes close. "I would like to show them around. Do you mind, Father?"

"Not at all." Euripides said. "I hope you will have a... pleasant time while in Athens." And without another word, he turned on his heel and left the room, with his son hot on his trail.

"Austin," a familiar voice called. "Can I speak with you?...in private?"

Ciara spoke before he could respond, "Yes, of course, Princess Alexandra. We will be outside." The last part was directed at him but his eyes were trained on the goddess in front of him.

Once the soft sound of the doors shutting cut the silence, Alexandra—_Ally_—got up from her throne and walked quickly over to him. His will-power lost its fight and he opened his arms. Her arms flew around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let out a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Austin, what're you doing here?" She asked, her voice filled with relief and concern. "I thought you were banished! I thought..."

"My name is Augustus," he protested weakly.

She pulled away to look at him. "There's only two people in the world who called you 'Austin'. Now only one. I know you didn't do it, Austin."

"Only I call you 'Ally'," he said. "And of course you do, you're the last person I was with before..."

"You would never kill them, I know you. But who did?"

"I don't know. But first, we haven't seen each other in _years_. Can we not focus on that night for once?"

She laughed and said in a falsetto voice, "'Ah. The legendary Augustus... I hope you are half a man as your myths say you are.'"

He tilted his head at the memory. "'Please, pretty lady. Call me Legend... or Austin, perhaps.'" He mocked his own words from so many years ago.

"'Maybe you should join the Oracle, I bet she would _love _having you around.'"

They both laughed. Augustus studied the girl he once loved. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling in a way that made him question his ways as a warrior, her matching brown hair was set in perfect 'princess' curls, a simple one-sleeved white chiton with a gold band around her waist and red button lips. She curved them into a small smile and observed him as well.

"Have you changed?" Her voice was nearly inaudible but he knew what she meant. Had he changed? Had his feelings for her changed? He honestly didn't know. He'd been reunited with the only person who believed he _didn't_ murder his family and used to love him in ways he didn't try to understand. His heart had soared when he'd seen her but he was nervous, as well.

The annoying voice in the back of his head scoffed. You're a warrior, for God's sake! Warriors don't _get nervous_. They fight to survive, not to come back to some girl!

But she isn't some girl, he protested. Then he froze. Where had that come from?

She must've seen his conflicting feelings because her eyes warmed. "It's okay to not know, Austin. I'm not sure of my feelings right now either."

"How is that after three years of being separated you can still read me like a book?" He asked rhetorically.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know. Perhaps you are just a hard man to forget."

"Gods of Olympus, are you _trying _to sound like ME when we first met?"

She giggled. "Maybe," she teased. She proceeded to kiss his cheek, making his brain short-circuit. "Come on, Austin. I have much to show you." She pulled away and walked toward the doors, leaving him alone.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Why do I sound like a goddamn teenager?! She's just a girl!

But she's NOT 'just a girl'! another part of him said.

Before he could begin another inner turmoil, he dropped his hand and walked to the doors.

* * *

><p>He pretended not to notice Ciara's attitude toward Ally as they walked through the small settlement. He caught her giving the princess the evil eye on my occasions, and the way she spoke always had an undertone he didn't understand. Ally took no notice of it and continued down the forum.<p>

He watched her as she spoke, explaining how each shrine was build and for who. He didn't miss the way she gave him a flirtatious smile or how she leant closer to him than 'friends' usually do. However, his the part of his mind that was not affected by his "girl problems", yelled at him, Why the Hell are you focusing on _girls _when you're about to lead Athens into war!? Focus on battle plans, not flirting!

He eventually gave into his war-deceived mind and took in the city instead. The only reason the shrines were not burnt to the ground was because it was said that the gods protected them, as they always accepted offerings—especially during war. His eyes recognized a silver-enlightened camp-like sanctuary and a sunlight-dependent temple. Apollo and Artemis, he guessed.

They passed a blue-green chapel in the shape of a Delta symbol. "Poseidon," Ally confirmed his thinking.

He smiled lightly when they passed a brown-red simple shrine with a white vase in the middle of the floor. Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and hope.

"I assume Hestia gets a lot of offerings at the moment?" He said.

"Always," she said matter-of-factly. "Sometimes all everyone needs is the strength to keep going. And a reason to."

He nodded. "The goddess of hope makes a lot of... followers when so many loved ones are gone."

She smiled sadly. "Tragically... you are correct."

His eyes focused on the largest temple in the village. It wasn't very impressive compared to what Augustus had seen over the years, but it was enough to be able to be proud of. The colors shifted in the sun like a kaleidoscope, glinting from electric blue, to bronze yellow, to dark grey, to plain white. There was a statue—only about two feet high—of an eagle with its wings spread on the top step. Engraved in the granite of the roof like a banner, _Z__ε__úç_.

_Zeus_.

Ally stopped in front of it. "Your father," she said, "as the rumors say..."

"They are not rumors," Ciara snapped. "He is the son of the most powerful god, Zeus."

"Try not to get an ego." Rochus added.

Ally ignored them and turned to Augustus. "Is it true?"

He didn't know what to say. But she and Ciara were looking at him expectantly, so he tried to find something else to focus on. He looked around until his eyes landed on a temple three times as small as his 'father's'. It had a statuette of something that looked like an upside down U with little branches sticking out.

Ω. The omega symbol.

He pointed toward it. "Who's shrine is that?"

Ally gave him a confused look before looking over. Realization dawned in her eyes. "Hera," she answered, "goddess of marriage."

"Why is there an omega symbol?"

She frowned. "What omega symbol?"

He looked over again and found that the symbol he'd seen was now a diadem—an effortless design of a crown that looked like it belonged on a Greek queen (which it did).

What in the Hades? Did I just hallucinate?

He glimpsed at Elias in the corner of his eye and realized he had seen it too. He would talk to him later.

"Nothing," he told the princess. "Let's just continue on with the tour."

He walked ahead of the group, ignoring the concerned looks of the two girls closest to him.

**FINISHED! Okay, that chappie was a little over 3,000 words so I'm happy. I'm getting better at this! *happy dances* Okay, happy time, over.**

**Badabupboopduuuuuun! Sorry, I just like to fill awkward silences. ^.^**

**Soooooo. This feels weird, not having anything to say. Except: I'M SORRY IF THE STORYLINE MAY BE RUSHED BUT I STILL HAVE IDEAS NOT USED YET SO JUST TRY TO COOPERATE. MMKAY? Mmkay.**

**I know I said in my last story this'd be more action than mystery but now it's BOTH! Weeeeee. Even though there was literally no action in this chapter. :'(. Don't worry, that will change! I have something planned that wasn't in the movie... Hm...**

**Questions: (Haven't done this in a while...)**

**~Is King Euripides genuine about just trying to help Augustus/Austin?**

**~What did Ally mean when she said, ****"There's only two people in the world who called you 'Austin'. Now only one."?**

**~Will Augustus/Austin get everyone to believe he didn't do 'it'?**

**~What is 'it'?**

**~Why was Ciara/Kira acting like that? (I'm sure everyone knows **_**this**_** one)**

**And finally...**

**~Why did Elias/Elliot and Augustus/Austin see the omega symbol on Hera's shrine when no one else did? What does it mean?**

**So... a lot of you must be super confused for all the Greek references I used in here. So I'm gonna make a glossary type-thing on the bottom of each chap so you guys understand what I'm saying. 'Kay? Here goes...**

**Amazons: 'All female warriors in Greek mythology.'**

**Aphrodite: Greek goddess of love and beauty.**

**Apollo: Greek god of the sun, medicine, music, and prophecies, and brother of Artemis**

**Artemis: Sister of Apollo, Greek goddess of the moon, maidenhood, and hunting**

**Athena: Greek goddess of wisdom, crafts, and war.**

**Chimera: 'A monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of three animals****—****a lion, a snake, and a goat.'**

**Chiton: Traditional Greek dress**

**Delta: The fourth letter in the Greek alphabet.**

**Drakon: (Yes, that is not a typo.) 'Giant, monster serpent-like creatures several millennia older than dragons.'**

**Echidna: The mother of all monsters**

**Hades: Greek god of the underworld/death.**

**Oracle, or the Oracle of Delphi: A maiden woman who speaks the visions of Phoebus Apollo, god of prophecies.**

**Parthenon: 'A temple on the Athenian Acropolis, Greece, dedicated to the goddess Athena, whom the people of Athens considered their patron.'**

**Prophecies: A prediction, usually from the Greeks' Oracle of Delphi. (Most of the time, they come out like a confusing poem from the future.)**

**Poseidon: Greek god of the sea, hurricanes, and earthquakes**

**Zeus: Greek god of the sky**

**Woooo! That was long. Tell me if I missed any! And if you're wondering why I didn't put omega in there... well, you'll have to continue reading to find out. ;)**

**The quotation marks just mean that the internet explained it better than I did. :p**

**Disclaimer—**

**Laura: Why am I princess?**

**Raini: WHERE AM I?!**

**Calum: *squeals* **_**Dah-ra-ma!**_

**Ross: Who cares? All I know is that I look **_**hot**_** in battle armor. *smirks***

**Me: Laura, technically **_**Ally's**_** a princess, not you. And she is 'cause I made her that way!**

**Raini: AGAIN: WHERE AM I?!**

**Me: You sound like Trish. I already have your part planned... just haven't decided when I'm gonna bring you in.**

**Calum: What about me?**

**Me: Oh you're a *spoiler***

**Calum: AWESOME!**

**Ross: Eh, I guess that's cool. But I'm a WARRIOR!**

**Me: Huh. I just noticed something.**

**Laura: What?**

**Me: That in the show, Austin says, "And I... am Awesomous!" and I renamed him 'Augustus'...**

**Calum: WELL I'M JUST EXCITED 'CAUSE I GET TO BE A *spoiler***

**Me: WELL I'M JUST SO HAPPY 'CAUSE AUSLLY **_**FINALLY **_**GOT BACK TOGETHER!**

**Raini: OMG IKR?!**

**Me, Calum, and Raini: *start fangirling***

**Ross: *whispers to Laura* What are they doing...?**

**Laura: *shrugs* Fangirling about Austin and Ally finally getting back together.**

**Ross: It took them long enough!**

**Me, Calum, and Raini: WE KNOW!**

**Laura: Um...**

**Me: It's only an amount of time before Raura gets together.**

**Calum and Raini: *nod***

**Ross: Wait, Raura?**

**Me: Yep! You and LaurLaur over here. *points***

**Laura: But we don't like each other in that way! *blushing***

**Ross: *disappointed* Yeah...**

**Me: *squeals* RAURA IS MY OTP OMG!**

**Raini: I thought Auslly was?**

**Me: Nah. Auslly's tied for second place for my OTP.**

**Calum: Who's it tied with?**

**Me: PERCABETH OH MY GODS THEY ARE SO CUTE!**

**Laura: You like Percy Jackson too?!**

**Me: Um, duh!**

**Me and Laura: *start squealing about Percabeth***

**Ross: I'm not a fanboy!**

**Everyone except him: *glares at him***

**Ross: *muttering* Alright, alright...**

**Calum: Just ask her out already, dude.**

**Ross: *shocked* WHAT?!**

**Raini: Yep. HEY LAURA ROSS HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! *hides behind me***

**Me: Hey!**

**Laura: ...really?**

**Ross: *blushing like crazy* Um... um... *looks at Calum***

**Calum: Not helping you, dude. You need this.**

**Ross: *gulps* Um... *turns to me* ENVY! You can make everyone forget what just happened, right?!**

**Me: Well yeah****—**

**Ross: Then do it!**

**Me: ****—****only when someone does the disclaimer. I'm not strong enough yet.**

**Ross: Fine! *looks at you* Envy doesn't own anything you recognize. She only owns King Euripides,****—****who's a jerk, by the way****—****Alcaeus, and Chief Hektor. But that's IT!**

**Me: *pouts* Oh fine... *snaps fingers***

***Really cool laser-light-show-thingy happens***

**Laura: *rubs eyes* What... just happened?**

**Ross: I don't know...**

**Calum and Raini: ENVY WHAT DID YOU DO?! *look at each other weirdly***

**Me: *sighs* *mumbling* If only Ross wasn't such a wimp...**

**Ross: EXCUSE ME**

**Me: *rolls eyes* *disappears***

**Well that was a suckish disclaimer. Sorry but I don't really have any disclaimer prompts on me right now so...**

**Btw, if you've failed to figure them out, then this is who I've included so far:**

**Elliot****—****Elias**

**Kira****—****Ciara**

**Dallas****—****Dallas**

**Rocky (Lynch)****—****Rochus**

**Cassidy****—****Caiside (Last chapter.) (Yes I used a guy's name. Deal with it.)**

**HELP ME WITH DEZ'S NAME, PEOPLE! I can only think of 'Dezmond' and that's kinda lame. Also if you have a suggestion for Trish's name, tell meh!**

**If you have ANY suggestions or constructive criticism, leave a review telling me! I won't snap at you. All flames go to Hestia :).**

**Love you all. Please review or PM me and stay Rossome :)! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
